Broken heart
by Angelpants
Summary: A little random, fic. Rose gets drunk and has a dream about the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Rose stumbled into the flat, drunk. She had just broken up with Jimmy Stone, she loved him and thought he felt the same way, but he didn't. Rose didn't get drunk often, but today she wanted to forget, her mates had encouraged her and said they would look after her if anything happened, they did but they shouldn't have gotten her drunk in the first place. The bright light of the flat stung Rose's eyes as she stepped inside,

"Where have you been?" said a blurry figure, Rose starred at it and the image of her mother, Jackie came into view "Well?" she asked again, "Are you drunk?" but before Rose could answer she found she was running towards the bathroom the taste of alcohol returning to her mouth, and Rose didn't want to see it again. Jackie stood in the doorway watching her daughter, once Rose stood up Jackie walked over to stand next to her,

"Go to sleep love," said Jackie putting a hand on her back "You need some rest, you have that interview soon" Jackie left the room to sleep herself, Rose looked down at her wrist watch,

"Five past twelve" Rose murmured to herself Rose let out a sigh as she stumbled, half drunk towards her room.

"I need new mates" Rose whispered as she pulled her covers over her. As Rose slept she dreamt of a man, he had short, black, cropped hair, a battered leather jacket and burning blue eyes, the man was surrounded in a golden fire, then Rose woke up forgetting the dream of the man forever, forgetting she saw him, he had left her mind forever never to return.

* * *

**Okay a little random story but I hope that you liked it, I never really know what to say here, hmm maybe next time I won't say anythimg, lol. TTFN. **


	2. Explained

It had been two years since Rose had, had that dream, she was now dating Mickey and working at Henricks department store, she hadn't had another dream about that man and still didn't remember it. Rose was bored, she wished she get out there and see all those things, Mickey was nice but he didn't treat her like she was special, she knew she wasn't but Mickey acted like she was his maid really. Rose had been working at Henricks for a few months now, nothing exiting had happened and Rose dreaded waking up in the mornings again.

It was the end of Rose's shift and she was walking out of the door when she was stopped by the security guard,

"Oi" he said handing her a package with the lottery money inside, Rose took it miserably and headed off towards the lift. Rose stood inside listening for the ping to indicate she had arrived.

"Wilson?" Rose shouted as she stepped out of the lift and down the corridor "Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson?" Rose stopped and knocked on the door marked '_HP Wilson CEO' _"You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!" Rose shouted through the door, "Uhh, come on!" she whispered to herself, "Hello?" Rose asked as she turned her head to stare down into a corridor, "Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil- Wilson?" Rose walked down the hall following the noise; she stopped outside a fire door for a moment then pulled it open to find the room storing the shop window dummies "Wilson? Wilson?" Rose called as she walked further into the room, Rose pulled at a door in front of her and as she did the fire door she came through slammed shut locking her inside, and Rose rushed to the door and pulled the handle in a vain attempt to open it but with no avail as its locked shut, Rose turned around as she heared the noise again "Is that someone mucking about?" Rose asked worried, as there was no answer she walked in further and asks again, "Who is it?" Behind her, a dummy slowly turned its head of its own accord. Rose turned around just in time to see it step out of its alcove and towards her; she backed away slowly "Heh... you got me, very funny" Rose slowly backed away as the dummy was joined by two more and slowly advanced on her, "Right, I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Was it Derek's? Derek, is this you?" Rose backed away as all the dummies pursued her. Rose stoped walking as she was backed up against a wall, the dummy lifted its arm to strike her. Rose screwed her face up ready for the blow, when a hand grabed hers. Rose opened her eyes and snaped her head to look at the owner of the hand,

"Run." said the man pulling her away; they ran together still being followed by the dummies but being well in front of them, the man leads her into the lift and just as the doors close an arm of a dummy bursts through the crack, he pulled the arm eventually taking it off, Rose looks at this man there is a familiarity about him, his short, black, cropped hair, battered leather jacket and burning blue eyes. This was the man from Rose's dream.

* * *

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," said Rose smiling at the man she had just saved the world with, 

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me," the Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets waiting for Rose to answer, "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge" he continued as Rose didn't answer,

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey shouted up to Rose, he was lying down on the floor cowering,

"He's _not_ invited." He said looking at Mickey "What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere"

"Is it always this dangerous?" the Doctor smiled and nodded,

"Yeah" Mickey grabed Rose's leg to stop her going anywhere

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump…" said Rose laughing and patting Mickey on the back, "So..."

"Okay. See you around." Rose looks at him intensely, as if she still hasn't really made up her mind. The Doctor didn't take his eyes off her, but closed the door, Rose looked at the closed door waiting for him to come back outside. The engines of the TARDIS reved up, and it slowly disappeared, Rose stares at the space where it was, lost in thought,

"Come on, let's go" said Rose pulling Mickey up "C'mon... come on..." as Mickey got to his feet Rose pulled him but he keeped looking back, then the sound of the engines is heard again, Rose and Mickey spun around The TARDIS had reappeared in front of them the door opened and the Doctor poped his head out,

"By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?" he turned away smiling leaving the door slightly open for Rose,

"Thanks." said Rose turning to Mickey,

"Thanks for what?"

"Exactly." Rose kissed his cheek then turns to the TARDIS smiling; "Hi" said Rose stepping inside the TARDIS,

"Hello" said the Doctor smiling at her, as the Doctor turned to look at the consol Rose stared at him, there was something familiar about him that Rose couldn't place her figure on. The Doctor briefly looks up at Rose to see she is staring at him, "what?" asked the Doctor trying not to sound angry

"It's just- never mind"

"Tell me"

"It's just there's something familiar about you"

"Really?" asked the Doctor still looking at Rose, he reached down to press a button but missed "Oops"

"What?" asked Rose, the Doctor stod still for a moment remembering what button to press, then his hand slamed down on a button and he sighs,

"What did you do?" asked Rose worried

"Well I think I know why I look familiar even though we only met today" the Doctor looked down at the buttons he had pressed "Two years ago you had a dream about me, but you never remembered it, and that was because of the button I just pressed," Rose laughed silently and the Doctor smiled, "Right then, Rose Tyler - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" Rose smiled

"Forewords"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, I hope everything has been explained, and sorry if the tenses are a bit bad, it's meant to be past tense. If anyone wants to they can use that idea of the Doctor being able to project an image into peoples minds while they are dreaming, and if someone else (or the bbc or the people who made Doctor Who)has already made that kind of thing up already good on ya mate. **


End file.
